In The End
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: A Songfic to In the End by Linkin Park.


In the End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, as well as the song "In the End." by Linkin Park. Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you this.  
  
(Author's Note: This fic bases around the P.OV. of Yugi, Kaiba, and Pegasus, just so you know.)  
  
Yugi's P.O.V.  
  
I . . .can't believe it. I lost. Especially when victory was almost in my grasp . . .  
  
*It starts with one  
  
One thing, I don't know why*  
  
What happened? I was doing so well, when I lost it.  
  
*It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time*  
  
I was facing Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It seemed to be the end for me. But the heart of the cards pulled me through.  
  
*All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing*  
  
Using the Living Arrow card and the Mammoth Graveyard card, I was able to fuse the Mammoth Graveyard with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
*Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day*  
  
They weren't compatible, and with the Mammoth Graveyard being a Zombie card, The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroyed from the inside, weakening it. The time was now. I had to strike it to defeat it. Summoning the Celtic Guardian, I prepared for my last assault on the monster. But something went wrong.  
  
*The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal*  
  
Kaiba had stepped out on the edge of our Dueling Area. One more step and he would fall to his death.  
  
*Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window*  
  
I couldn't let him do it. But the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle seemed eager for this battle to end.  
  
*Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
  
I wasted it all just to watch you go*  
  
I tried to stop him, but that just gave Kaiba a chance to attack. The Celtic Guardian was destroyed, and I lost my remaining Life Points.  
  
*I kept everything inside  
  
And even though I tried*  
  
My tears stain the ground in front of me. "What's wrong?" asks Tea. "It's the Spirit inside of me," I answered "I-I'm afraid it might hurt someone . . ."  
  
*It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a*  
  
I can hear Tea and the others shouting at Kaiba, but I'm too upset to notice. The words "YOU FAILED!" keep running through my head.  
  
*Memory of a time when.  
  
I tried so hard*  
  
Grandpa . . . I'm sorry . . .  
  
Kaiba's P.OV.  
  
I watch Pegasus hold up a blank card with a bluish-gray space on it where the picture should have been. He said something about" Ending my problems here and now." THAT doesn't sound good. I can't help but think, "How did I get into this mess?!"  
  
*Tried so hard and got so far  
  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter*  
  
I guess it all started a long time ago. I was the Duel Monsters champion. No one could defeat me. Then he came along. Yugi Muto was a kid in my class, though I never thought of him as a real bother to me. Then, I learned that his Grandfather had a really rare card.  
  
*I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter*  
  
I decided to see it for myself. It turns out the old man had an ultra-rare Blue Eyes White Dragon, one of the rarest cards in the game! I tried to trade some of my rare cards for it, but the stubborn old man wouldn't trade it. So I decided to take things into my own hands. I had some of my men bring him to the Kaiba Corp. building, where we had a duel. He lost, and I got his Blue Eyes. After a while, Yugi and his friends came.  
  
*One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try*  
  
I shocked them by ripping the Blue Eyes card apart right in front of them. After that, I challenged Yugi to a duel. I didn't think much of it at the time, figuring he couldn't beat me. At first, it seemed he couldn't win. My own Blue Eyes White Dragons devastated his forces. Then, he pulled out Exodia and defeated me, of all people.  
  
*Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how*  
  
I decided to leave the company for a while and regroup myself in a cabin a few miles away from Domino City. There, two goons of Pegasus' came. I managed to escape, only to have my cards stolen. I returned to my mansion, only to find it surrounded with Pegasus' men. But luckily, I had an extra way in, just in case. I hacked into the Duelist Kingdom mainframe, hoping to find out what was going on. I found Yugi in a battle with someone named Seto Kaiba! Something was not right. So I tried to help Yugi win, for if he lost, Kaiba Corp. would go to Pegasus! Apparently, Yugi had found himself in the middle of something that didn't have to do with him. Soon, I was on the run, but not before I helped Yugi get in the lead.  
  
*I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me8  
  
Later, I grabbed a company helicopter, and flew to the Duelist Kingdom. There, I met Yugi, who returned my deck. His friend Joey challenged me to a duel, and I crushed his attempts to win.  
  
*Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me8  
  
I managed to get into the castle, and headed to the dungeon in search of Mokuba. But no sooner did I find him then Pegasus came. I watched in shock as he took my brother's soul in front of my eyes. Then, he promised me to a duel, but first I had to beat Yugi in a duel. So, I went to engage him in battle. Without his precious Exodia, I couldn't lose.  
  
*I'm surprised it got so far  
  
Things aren't the way they were before*  
  
The Duel raged on. I tried every trick I could think of to beat Yugi, including a Crush card, which was a virus that infected his deck, and prevented him from using cards with an attack power over 1500 and over. I even pulled out my Ultimate monster, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I had this one in the bag. Then, Yugi used the living arrow card and the Mammoth Graveyard to fuse with my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. They weren't compatible, and my Blue Eyes Ultimate was being destroyed from the inside. But when he was about to attack, something happened. Something stopped him, and prevented him from attacking. That gave me the chance to attack.  
  
*You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then*  
  
After the battle, I took his five star chips, and headed into the castle. Yugi's friends began yelling at me, then his friend Tea asks me: "Yugi has friends to back him up! What do you have?!" "I have all that I need!" I replied. Why didn't I tell her the truth? That my little brother was in trouble? I was just afraid, I guess.  
  
*But it all comes back to me in the end  
  
I kept everything inside*  
  
But when it came time for me to Duel Pegasus, the thought slipped out of my mind. I fought valiantly, but Pegasus outwitted me. It was like he could read my mind! Now, my last defense has fallen, and Pegasus is ready to take my soul.  
  
*And even though I tried*  
  
Mokuba . . . I'm sorry . . .  
  
Pegasus' P.OV.  
  
Where to begin? I suppose it all started at my father's house when I was just a lad. There, I first met Cecilia. Even though we were young then, I knew it was love at first sight.  
  
*It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a*  
  
For many years after that, we spent almost all our time together. We were madly in love. Soon, it was time for our marriage. That was the happiest day of my life. But it wouldn't last.  
  
*Memory of a time when I [tried so hard]  
  
Tried so hard and got so far*  
  
A few months after out marriage, Cecilia caught sick, and died with Pneumonia, like a delicate flower embraced by frost. (A.N.: I don't know what happened to Pegasus' wife, so I'm just making this up) After her death, I fell into a state of depression. It seemed nothing would bring me out of. I briefly considered committing suicide, like in the case of Romeo and Juliet, but there was still so much I could do with my life, so I decided not to.  
  
*But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all*  
  
I started traveling around the world looking for something that would help me in my sadness. Then, I came to Egypt. The people believed in life after death, so I figured this would be a good place to go. There, I met a strange man, who told me: "Your search has been in vain. Go home." But I couldn't go. Not until Cecilia was back with me. So, I followed him into a building, and down a staircase that led into a large room that looked like an ancient tomb. Hieroglyphs covered the walls, and at the front of the room was a big stone carving. On the carving, there were several golden objects.  
  
*But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust in you*  
  
In the tomb-like place, I was captured, and the man put a strange golden orb into my right eye. I felt pain like no other, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. The man said I was destined for this object- the Millenium Eye . . . I soon learned of its powers that let me read minds, and even take souls. I decided to start my own business. Using pictures I found in the tombs of ancient Egyptians, I created the Duel Monsters trading card game.  
  
*Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this*  
  
It was extremely popular, especially with the kids, and soon, I was richer than ever! But life without Cecilia was hard to bear, and I started looking for a way to get her back. I soon learned of a company entitled Kaiba Corp. in Japan that was the most powerful in the country. I planned to take it over and use the technology and the power of the seven Millenium Items to bring her back. So I set up a tournament, thinking that the CEO, Seto Kaiba, would come. But he didn't. I later learned that he had been beaten in a duel by someone named Yugi Mutoh. I decided to see for my self if this Yugi Mutoh was a good duelist. I was amazed to learn that he too possessed a Millenium Item called the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
*There's only one thing you should know  
  
I put my trust in you*  
  
So, a made a tape that was sent to the boy, and I dueled him and won, mainly because I used my Millenium Eye to read his mind. I invited him to a Duel Monsters tournament at a place called Duelist Kingdom, but the boy refused. So, I took his Grandfather's soul. Yet I felt a bit guilty about taking away the souls of the boy's loved one.  
  
*Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this*  
  
But I couldn't let guilt get in the way. So, I continued with the Tournament, and sent some of my 'enforcers' find Seto Kaiba, but he had escaped. So, I took over Kaiba Corp. and captured Seto's younger brother Mokuba. Naturally, the older Kaiba took the bait and headed after his younger brother. But I took Mokuba's soul, and told Seto that I would duel him after he beat Yugi in a match. He did so, and I got ready to face him. After defeating him and taking his soul, I prepared for the finals. Yugi rose to the challenge, and defeated all of his opponents, even his best friend Joey Wheeler.  
  
*There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard and got so far*  
  
Soon, it was time for the two of us to duel, and I told him he could have whatever he wanted. The boy simply said the wanted to have all the captured souls freed. Such valor! But I wouldn't let him win. The duel was a long, dawn out one, and the last several turns took place in the Shadow Realm, like in our first duel together.  
  
*But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lost it all*  
  
Yet, he defeated me, with the help of his friends and the spirit of his Millenium Puzzle. I fled to my sanctuary, where I freed the captured souls, being a man of my word and all. But then, a strange boy appeared, and Dueled me using his own Millenium item: the Millenium Ring. He defeated me, and will now be removing my Millenium Eye.  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
Cecilia . . .I'm sorry . . .  
  
~END~  
  
So, what did you think? I know it got a bit repetitive at the end of each P.O.V, so just work with me here. If you haven't noticed, these P.OV.s are from several different episodes. I also have something to say about each of the people mentioned above here:  
  
Yugi- I was surprised when he lost to Kaiba, but this can be considered his ONLY loss in that season, since that one duel against Pegasus didn't count. (I believe that Pegasus cheated, since he used his Millenium Eye to see what Yugi was thinking.)  
  
Kaiba- I used to think he was a jerk, until I found out he was only trying to help his brother. I'd do the same for MY little brother, even though he is a pain in the neck.  
  
Pegasus- Sorry Pegasus fans, I have mostly bad thing to say about him. THAT NO-GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN SOUL STEALER! I'LL RIP THAT MILLENIUM EYE OF HIS OUT OF HIS HEAD!!!! Ahem. Sorry about that. I know that Pegasus took the souls of Seto Kaiba, his little brother Mokuba, and Yugi's Grandfather, so he could bring his dead love back, but it's not WHY he did it that bothers me, its WHO he did it to that makes me angry.  
  
This is Gijinka Renamon and her Yami, Omorose signing off. Remember, please read and review! 


End file.
